I'm okay!
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Inspirada en la cancion 'The words on my lips' de Heo Young Saeng.-.-.-.-.-Me empezaba a forzar la respiración, sentía como el aire no me llegaba a los pulmones haciéndome buscar desesperado el oxigeno con bocanadas ruidosas. Mi corazón esta tan herido, me pregunto si sabrías lo que se siente- …Duele…-


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**La canción 'The words on my lips' pertenece a Heo Young Saeng.**

**I'M OKAY**

**:::GruVia:::**

**:::::::**

La canción esta traducida al español por Aiko kim, lo conseguí en un video en Youtube

**:::::::**

_**Estoy bien, estoy realmente bien.**_

_**Incluso si estoy triste, y mas herido**_

_**Todavía estoy bien.**_

_**Si puedo ver, si eres feliz**_

_**Voy a aceptar incluso este cruel destino.**_

De que sirve ahora estar triste, si fui yo el que te perdió, decidí ignorar todos tus sentimientos, haciendo comentarios entupidos y evitándote lo mas que podía, ahora puedo solo quedarme atrás y susurrar _'Estoy bien'_ y dejarte ser feliz, fui tonto en pensar que siempre estarías tras de mi, eres bonita, dulce, graciosa y fuerte muchos chicos quieren estar a tu lado, tomar tu mano, abrazarte, besarte estar contigo como el lo esta ahora. Lyon siempre te habia dicho lo que sentía desde el primer momento en que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos el hizo todo lo contrario a lo que yo habia hecho.

Si bien aun no le dabas el si y tampoco le permitías poseer tus labios aun así, el es el que esta mas cerca de conseguirte y se que el podrá hacerte muy feliz, a diferencia de mi que solo te he traído lagrimas, heladas, como yo. Por eso acepto este destino que yo mismo me cree.

_**Pero incluso si me consuelo diciendo**_

_**Está bien, está bien**_

_**¿Que hago con estas lagrimas que caen?**_

Sin embargo me doy cuenta que mis palabras están huecas y mi corazón quebrado porque aunque me repita a mi mismo y a nuestros amigos cuando te veo con el _'Esta bien' _las lagrimas que no paran de caer de mis ojos cuando pienso solo un segundo en ti, dicen lo contrario a esas palabras, y no puedo detenerlas aparecen cuando estoy solo o con mis amigos mas cercanos como lo son Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza o Loke que por cierto me hace sentir peor, el es el mujeriego sin embargo sus palabras son ciertas e hirientes.

'_Tu la perdiste', 'Nunca la valoraste', 'Que pensabas que siembre seria tuya mientras tu nunca la corresponderías', 'Juvia es una mujer hermosa, un poco loca, pero es única miles de hombres rogaban por estar en tu zapatos cuando tu solo lo dejabas ser sin darle un mínimo de importancia', 'Todo lo que pasa ahora es por tu culpa, solo tuya'._

Hasta Natsu me habia regañado con esas frases. Patético. Si lo soy…

_**Te amo, te amo.**_

_**Las palabras que se forman en mis labios**_

_**Las palabras que no podía decir a causa del miedo y que solo quería huir.**_

_**Las palabras que digo cuando estoy solo, te amo.**_

Todos están en el festival Fantasía de este año, después de tantos años se vuelve a ver a Fairy Tail desfilar así que toda Magnolia esta muy emocionada. Decidí quedarme en el gremio solo, con la cabeza gacha mientras mis manos tratan de secar las lágrimas que vuelven a caer. Solo unas palabras se me atoran en la garganta, tanto habia huido de ellas y me habia negado a decirlas por un tonto temor.

Estoy solo así que es normal que pueda susurrarlas incluso gritarlas…**Te amo…**

_**Lo lamento mucho, realmente lo lamento**_

_**Siento que me he enamorado de ti**_

_**Incluso si no puedo acercarme, ni abrazarte**_

_**Aceptare incluso este doloroso amor.**_

**Realmente lo lamento-** susurre- **Juvia…cuanto lo lamento-** que mas podía hacer que pedir disculpas en mi soledad. Lleve mis manos a la altura de mi corazón y lo sentí latir tan lento**- Me enamore de ti-** volví a susurrar sintiendo las gotas saldas entrar en mi boca y a mi nariz trancarse**- Te amo-** esta vez lo dije aludidle pero mi respuesta solo era el silencio, nada mas…

Ya no podía acercarme a ti, no tenia cara para hacerlo, además siempre estabas con el, bueno mas bien Lyon no te dejaba sola, eso debí de hacer yo, pero no lo hice.

**Quiero abrazarte-** volví a soltar- **quiero que me abraces-** me abrace a mi mismo cruzando mis brazos, apretando mis hombros sintiendo mi cuerpo frió.

_**Por cuanto tiempo tengo que seguir viéndote **_

_**¿Para detener mis lágrimas que caen?**_

Y volvía a llorar, por el dolor que yo mismo me cause, cuanto tiempo mas tenia que verte para convencerme de que te perdí y de que tu estabas bien, siguiendo tu vida con felicidad, cuantas lagrimas mas tenia que dejar caer, para al igual que tu lo hiciste conmigo, dejarte ir.

_**Te amo, te amo.**_

_**Las palabras que se forman en mis labios.**_

_**Las palabras que no podía decir a causa del miedo y que solo quería huir.**_

_**Las palabras que digo cuando estoy solo, te amo.**_

**Te amo-** repetí, sin darme cuenta de que para ese momento era observado- **porque nunca pude decirlo-** simplemente era un hombre reclamándose por sus estupideces cometidas, quien me viera lamentándome de esta manera.

En este tiempo era considerado como uno de los magos mas poderosos, muchos temblaban con mi sola presencia, si me vieran en este estado vaciando las botellas y barriles de alcohol en el gremio, seguro Cana me golpearía, al haber agotado todo el alcohol, todos aquellos magos se burlarían de si mismos por alguna vez haberme respetado.

_**No ves que yo, necesito estar a tu lado siempre para seguir respirando.**_

_**¿Conoces mi herido corazón?**_

_**Incluso si me duele el corazón, no puedo dejarte ir**_

_**Mi amor no debe tener un final.**_

Me empezaba a forzar la respiración, sentía como el aire no me llegaba a los pulmones haciéndome buscar desesperado el oxigeno con bocanadas ruidosas. Mi corazón esta tan herido, me pregunto si sabrías lo que se siente- **…Duele…-** claro que lo sabes yo rompí el tuyo por mucho tiempo incluso me encargue de quebrar los pedazos.

Pero incluso así no puedo dejarte ir, mi amor no puede terminar**- No puedo renunciar a ti-** tome otro gran trago desde la botella- **Aunque duela**- volví a tomar esta vez haciendo que se me derramara un poco de la boca, lo seque con mi muñeca mientras mantenía mi manos en puños, tome un poco mas- **simplemente no puedo-** susurre.

_**Te amo, te amo**_

_**Las palabras que se forman en mis labios**_

_**Las palabras que no podía decir a causa del miedo y que solo quería huir.**_

_**Las palabras que digo cuando estoy solo, te amo.**_

**Porque te amo-** deje de lado la botella y me levante de la silla haciendo soporte en la mesa con mis manos para no perder el equilibrio**- Juvia…-** golpee la mesa- **si tan solo me oyeras-** suspire recordando lo solo que estaba en ese momento, hasta que escuche un sollozo detrás mió, me congele. Irónico.

_**Por favor voltea y mírame, solo una…**_

**Gray-sama-** y ahí estaba la mujer a la que tanto herí, mirándome con sus ojos azules cristalizados, sus blancas manos se encontraban sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón mientras sus mejillas se teñían en rojo.

Sonreír en mi amargura, siendo valiente frente a ella por primera vez**- Te amo Juvia-** repetí, lo próximo que sentí fue que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda, sentí tanta calidez y tranquilidad en ese momento.

Mis lamentos de amor habían sido escuchados en mi soledad por la silenciosa agua capaz de adecuarse y formarse en uno solo con el hielo.

_**Vez mas…**_

**:::::::**

**:::::::**

**Bueno esto nació oyendo la canción, ¡Wooo! Es tan linda la letra.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Lucy Conejita los quiere!**


End file.
